Presently, teleconference calls are organized using a meeting request sent via electronic mail (email). For example, when a teleconference call is scheduled, all meeting participants receive a notification, such as an email or an appointment for an electronic calendar that includes the date and time of the teleconference, as well as a call-in phone number and the password or passcode. Automatic reminders are typically sent to meeting participants reminding the participants of the upcoming date and time of the teleconference. The automatic reminders can be sent as an email, an electronic calendar notification, an electronic task notification, a short message string (SMS) text message, or a pop-up window that is displayed on the participant's computing device display screen, mobile phone display screen, a portable electronic device display screen, or any other display screen of an electronic device. When the teleconference reminders are sent to participants, they can be default-selected, user-defined, or pre-programmed by a computing device. For example, the meeting reminders can be sent weeks, days, hours, or minutes before the teleconference.